101 Colony Non-Canonical Titles
The 101 Colony has 2 non-canonical titles: the 24/7 Championship and the 24/7 Tag Team Championship. 24/7 Championship AgAnt introduced the 24/7 championship, initially on June 5, 2014. Since which time the belt has been rebooted several times. List of Champions (Series 1): *Project Ant *EMO Ant *Cthulhu Ant *Antihero (1) *miscreANT (1) *CanadiAnt (1) *JapAnt (1) *miscreANT (2) *ItaliAnt (1) *Replic Ant V (1) *TARDIS (1) *Ant Who? (1) *TARDIS (2) *Ant Who? (2) *Squirrel Ant (1) *Amigo (1) *ItaliAnt (2) *Antihero (2) *CanadiAnt (2) *Squirrel Ant (2) *Empty Beer Can *CanadiAnt (3) *Amigo (2) *CanadiAnt (4) *Shu Kumakuma (1) *Antihero (3) *Inferno Ant (1) *OceAntic (1) *Ladder *Inferno Ant (2) *ApparatiAnt *OceAntic (2) *ItaliAnt (3) *Predator Nation Harper (1), Shaelin Marie O'Hara (1), Marshal Wesley Coventry (1) & Gus Richlen (1) -Freebird Rule *ItaliAnt (4) *Spider Ant (1) *ScorpiAnt (1) *Spider Ant (2) *Gravedigger *IronmAnt *Duende (1) *Mary Harper (2) *Metal Ant (1) *JapAnt (2) *Ghost Ant III *Ghost Ant IV *Ghost Ant V *Ducky, the Mighty *JapAnt (3) *Shaelin Marie O'Hara (2) *ItaliAnt (5) *Fruit Ninja (1) *Antihero (4) *Ghost Ant VIII/Ghost Ant 8 (1) *ItaliAnt (6) *Squirrel Ant (3) *A Tree *Amigo (3) *Metal Ant Jr. *Mr S (1) *Antihero (5) *Metal Ant (2) *OceAntic (3) & Inferno Ant (3) - Co-champions *CanadiAnt (5) *BatmAnt *Metal Ant (3) - with the assist by Adrenaline Rush (Josh York & Chris Elwin) *Turtle *Gamera Ant *Gamera Ant's Despair *Squirrel Ant (3) *Ghost Ant 8 (2) *AlieAnt *Marching Ant (1) *Fruit Ninja (2) *Antihero (6) *Metal Ant (4) *JapAnt (4) *Postpartum Depression *Squirrel Ant (4) *Marching Ant (2) *Squirrel Ant (5) *Duende (2) *JapAnt (5) *Hulk HogAnt (1) *Metal Ant (5) *Duende (3) *Replic Ant V (2) *Dink the Clown (1) *Mr S (2) *ItaliAnt (7) *Tazer (1) - Later becomes Tazer Mower *Metal Ant (5) *Tazer Mower (2) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior Nurse Mary Harper (2) *Tazer Mower (3) *JapAnt (6) *Squirrel Ant (6) *Inferno Ant (4) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior (3) *Metal Ant (6) *ItaliAnt (8) *Antihero (6) *Bel-Air *MiscreAnt (3) *Chuck Taylor *A Pigeon (1) *Antihero (8) *ItaliAnt (9) *HERO! *Solomon Grundy *Bizarro Replic Ant *Dragon Dragon *Mr S (3) *Metal Ant (7) *AmericAnt *CanadiAnt (6) *Ronald McDonald *Gus Richlen (2) *Burger King Dumpster *Meat Eater Ant *Jack Frost, the Killer Snowman *Gus Richlen (3) *CanadiAnt (7) *ScorpiAnt (2) *Antius *Tazer Mower (4) *MiscreAnt (4) *Hulk HogAnt (2) *The Referee *Metal Ant (8) *Antihero (9) *JapAnt (7) *The Show Stopper Ant Michaels *Young Bucks Jackson (1) & Matt Jackson (1) *Antihero (9) *Luigi *Link! *Cloud Strife *Tazer Mower (5) *CanadiAnt (8) *Tazer Mower (6) *ItaliAnt (10) *Tazer Mower (7) *Marching Ant (3) *MiscreAnt (5) *Generic Orange Frisbee *RosslAnt *Replic Ant V (3) *Hulk HogAnt (3) *Vincent Kennedy McMAnt *Tazer Mower (8) *Holy See Ant (1) *A River *Super Grizzly Warrior Shaelin Marie O'Hara (4) *CanadiAnt (9) *A Pigeon (2) riding Tazer Mower (9) *Grumpy Cat Poop *A Pitbull *Straight Edge Ant *Beehive *Super Grizzly Warrior (5) *ItaliAnt (11) *British Ant *ItaliAnt (12) *The Dominoes Guy *Squirrel Ant (7) *CanadiAnt (10) *Brock LesnAnt *Squirrel Ant (8) *Billionaire Ant The belt is reset as PagAnt gives Ant Who? the belt and he takes it back to AgAnt before anything ever happens. AgAnt reinstitutes the belt in the alternate timeline. List of Champions (Series 2): *CanAdiAnt (1) *Big Red the Kool Aid Guy *El Gran Azul *Kyoko Ibushi (1) *Tazer Mower (1) *Kyoko Ibushi (2) *Tazer Mower (2) *Mr S (1) *CanadiAnt (2) *ScorpiAnt (1) *Manami Toyota *Toyota Prius *Marshal Wesley Coventry (1) *CanadiAnt (3) *Stan Hansen *Jenna Morasca *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (1) *RosslAnt *A Random Preschooler *JapAnt (1) *A Ladder *Spider Ant (1) *The Swan from Hot Fuzz *Kyoko Ibuki (3) *CanadiAnt (4) *Metal Ant (1) *A Zombie Turkey *Bruce Campbell *Bruce Campbell's Chin *Barbara Streisand *The Repo Man *Duke "the Dumpster" Drosey *TL Hooper *Chicken from Jail *New Jacq(ueline) *Mightior the Mighty Master of Might *Guy in a Luis Suarez jersey *British Ant *ItaliAnt (1) *Metal Ant (2) *Fruit Ninja *CanadiAnt (4) *Marshal Wesley Coventry (2) *Gordon Ramsey (1) *Iron Chef Masaharu Morimoto *OceAntic *GentlemAnt *A Random Garbage Can In the Back *Amigo (1) *Pawn Ant *Grand Theft Auto Ants (1), GTAIV (1) & GTAV (1) *Saint's Row Ant *Marshal Wesley Coventry (3) *Gordon Ramsey (2) *ScorpiAnt (2) *Poulty-geist back as Undead Chicken Bones (1) *ScorpiAnt (3) *Undead Chicken Bones (2) *Dog Ant *Undead Chicken Bones (3) *Zombie Dog Ant *Cyrik Brainy *Shu Kumakuma (1) *Antihero *Tazer Mower (3) *Gus Richlen *Vince Russo *Ghost Ant II *A Cube of Garbage *CanadiAnt (5) *Amigo (2) *Crazy Ant *AgAnt When Crazy Ant gave the title to AgAnt he rebooted the belt, like hitting a reset button on a video game. List of Champions (Series 3): *MechaGojirAnt *Dalek Ant *JapAnt (1) *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (1) *Worker Ant 2 *Amigo (1) *CanadiAnt (1) *School Boy Ant (1) *CanadiAnt (2) *School Boy Ant (2) *Cyrik Brainy's Brony Cave *Brony Ant (aka Cyrik Brainy) (1) *Metal Ant (1) *Cyrik Brainy (2) *Gormik *Lyoto Machida *Lantern (1) *ScorpiAnt (1) *Metal Ant (2) *Lantern (2) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior (1) *Mighty Molly *Super Lady Vampire Warrior (2) *The Hurricane *Al Roker *Jared From Subway *Kenny *Hairy Weirdo Display Nerd *Tiethulu *William Shatner *Evil Bill Shatner *Uma Thurman *Amigo (2) *Wilberforce Guthery van Burnstheimer III *Antihero *Mil Mascaras *Luchador Pikachu *El Santo *Wellness Program Administrator *Jack Rabbit (1) *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (2) *ScorpiAnt (2) *Mr S (1) *Ronald McDonald *Moron ANT *EmAntEm *John CenAnt *Jack Rabbit (2) *CanadiAnt (2) *Amigo (3) *CanadiAnt (3) *OOC *Super Lady Vampire Warrior (3) *Amigo con Garlic (4) *ScorpiAnt (3) *JapAnt (2) *ScorpiAnt (4) *CanadiAnt (4) *A Random Patch of Dirt *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (3) *Bruce Campbell *Dark Ash *Amigo (5) *Mr S (2) *ItaliAnt (1) *Shaelin Marie O'Hara Super Lady Grizzly Warrior(2) *Amigo (6) *HoboAnts *CanadiAnt (5) *Johnny B Fresh *Godzilla *Giant Amigo (7) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior (4) *Amigo (8) *Replic Ant V *Kyoko Ibuki *CanadiAnt (6) *ScorpiAnt (5) *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (4) *H3 *A Bloodthristy Mongoose *Robocop *Holy See Ant (1) *Amigo (9) *ItaliAnt (2) *Holy See Ant (2) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior (5) *Abraham Van Helsing Helsing takes the TARDIS to deliver the belt to AgAnt creating another parallel timeline! List of Champions (Series 4) aka the Llama Championship: *Super Lady Vampire Warrior *Mr S (1) *Amigo (1) *Mega Hot Succubus Anime Dream Girl *Mr S the King of the Underworld (2) *Amigo (2) *Mr S Undisputed Warlord of Evil (3) *Pretty Angel Anime Babe *Holy See Ant *ItliAnt *BlobAnt *AbsorbAnt *CanadiAnt (1) *VacAnt *Falcon Ant (1) & Eagle Ant (1) *Kyoko Ibuki *Mr S (4) *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (1) *I M Bored *DocAnt *Amigo (3) *MicAntgello the Teenage Ninja Ant *Super Shredder Ant Daddy Cool *AntiMediaAnt *The Dark Sin *MiscreAnt *Percy the Bear *Amigo (4) *Forest Ranger Ant *Shaelin Marie O'Hara Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (2) *Popo Ant *Robber Ant *Marshal Wesley Coventry *Amigo (5) & 'Amigo's Very Good Friend' (1) *JapAnt (1) *Army Ant (1), Air Force Ant (1), Marine Ant (1) & Navy Ant (1) *CanadiAnt (2) *ScorpiAnt (1) *Reptile Ant *Chameleon Ant *Ermac Ant *Rain Ant *Kameleon Ant *Jade Ant *Katana Ant *Milena Ant *Cyrax Ant *Sector Ant *Sub Zero Ant *ScorpiAnt (2) *Amigo (6) *Metal Ant *Jimsen Bildn *Bruce Campbell *Brad Pitt *Duende *Minatour Ant *El Matador Ant *Amigo (7) *'Machete' Danny Trejo *JapAnt (2) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior *JapAnt (3) *A Moose *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior (3) *CanadiAnt (3) *Noob Sabot Ant *JapAnt (4) *Amigo Fake JapAnt (8) *JapAnt (5) *CanadiAnt (4) *ScorpiAnt (3) *Hill Billy Ant (1) *CanadiAnt (5) *IntoxicAnt Hill Billy Ant (2) *Straight Edge Ant *CanadiAnt (6) *Bear-screAnt *Mr S (5) *JapAnt (6) *Spider Ant *CaliforniAnt *JapAnt (7) *HawaiiAnt *Increible Hulk Ant *AbominatiAnt *CanadiAnt (8) All previous timelines are revealed to be the warped dreams of CanadiAnt. List of Champions (Series 5): *Sami Zayn *ScorpiAnt *JapAnt AgAnt wakes up from a fevered dream, and unleashes the title on the world. List of Champions (Series 6): *Amigo (1) *JapAnt (1) *ChinAnt Monk Ant *The Master Ant *Doctor WhoAnt *A Pebble *Amigo (2) *Mr S (1) *Kyoko Ibuki *CanadiAnt (1) *ScorpiAnt *HoboAnt *Chef Ant *ItliAnt *Super Ant Bros. Mario Ant (1) & Luigi Ant (1) *CanadiAnt (2) *Fruit Ninja *JapAnt (2) *Mr Popo Ant *Super SaiyAnt *Team Sanitation Ant (1) & Toilet Ant (1) *CanadiAnt (3) AgAnt wakes up from a nightmare and institutes the title for yet another time. List of Champions (Series 7): *InsomniAnt *JapAnt AgAnt wakes up and reintitutes the title again... List of Champions (Series 8): *Amigo (1) *CanadiAnt *ScorpiAnt *Shu Kumakuma *ItaliAnt *Mr S (1) *Baltimore Oriole Ant *Bruce Campbell (1) *Leonardo DiCaprAnt *HoboAnt *JapAnt (1) *HoboAnt *Amigo (2) *JapAnt (2) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior *JapAnt (3) *Antihero *Robber Ant *Bruce Campbell (2) *The Dark Sin *JapAnt (4) *Mr S (2) *Damian Wilson *AmericAnt *Metal Ant II *Amigo (3) AgAnt wakes up screaming and tries to cancel the inception of 24/7 title. List of Champions (Series 9) aka 24/7 Tag Team Championship: *Amigo (1) *Mr S *IronmAnt Mark II *CanadiAnt * Horrorcore (1) & Morgue (1) * Chuck Norris (1) & Bruce Campbell (1) * Horrorcore (2) & Morgue (2) * Antihero (1) & ApparitAnt (1) * Insane Clown Posse J (1) & Shaggy 2 Dope (1) * Amigo (2) ''- Solo Tag Champ'' * Jigsaw (1) & Jolly Roger (1) * AmericAnt (1) & Mr Jones (1) Billionaire Ant takes the titles and recombines them, and because this incarnation had not been officially ratified gave it to TrollAnt (in a Delorian) to take and get it ratified. 'List of Champions (Series 10):' *Ducky the Mighty *Antihero (1) *Spirit of Christmas Past *Antihero (2) *Spirit of Christmas Present *Antihero (3) *Spirit of Christmas Future *Antihero (4) *Scrooge Ant (turns out to be Amigo) *Super Lady Grizzly Warrior *Mega Hot Succubus Anime Dream Girl *Mr. S (1) *Super Lady Vampire Warrior *Pretty Angel Anime Babe *Mr. S (2) *Jack Rabbit *The CanadiAnt (1) *Fruit Ninja *The CanadiAnt (2) *Holy See Ant *The CanadiAnt (3) *Vanilla Ice *Falcon Ant *Jason David Frank (aka The White Ranger) *ScorpiAnt *Eagle Ant *Tazer Mower (1) *I M Bored *Luchador Pikachu *Tazer Mower (2) *Kyoko Ibuki (1) *Tazer Mower (3) *Kyoko Ibuki (2) *Horrorcore & Morgue *Damian Wilson *ItaliAnt *Bizarro Replic Ant *Santa Claus' Sliegh *Dasher *Prancer *Dancer *Amigo (1) *Vixen *Comet *Amigo (2) *Cupid *Donner *Amigo (3) *Blitzen *Rudolph *Amigo (4) *Thief Ant AgAnt recovered the belt after a debacle with Santa Claus' bag of presents, hopped in the Delorian and took off. 'List of Champions (Series 11):' *El Sueño (1) *JapAnt (1) *JapAnt's Sense of Self-Loathing *CanadiAnt (1) *TrollAnt *CanadiAnt (2) *CanadiAnt's Directional Ineptitude *El Sueño (2) *Chuck Norris *The Dream/El Sueño (3) *ScorpiAnt (1) *JapAnt (2) *Mr. S (1) *JapAnt (3) *CanadiAnt (3) *Ice Ant (1) & ScorpiAnt (2) *Percy the Bear *ItaliAnt (1) *A Dump Truck *Oscar the Grouch *CanadiAnt (4) *Shaelin Marie O'Hara *Jackie Chan *ScorpiAnt (3) *Spider Ant (1) *ItaliAnt (2) *Fu Manchu *Mr. S (2) *ScorpiAnt (4) *CanadiAnt (5) *Philly Cheese Snake *Zombie EMO Ant *Spider Ant (2) *Bruce Campbell *Sam Remi *Stan Lee 'List of Champions (Series 12) or the 24/7 Ultimate Title:' *Alternate Reality RosslAnt (1) *JapAnt *Alternate Reality RosslAnt (2) *ManitobAnt (1) *CanadiAnt *Philly Cheese Snake *ScorpiAnt (1) *ManitobAnt (2) *Mileena *ScorpiAnt (2) *Johnny Cage List of Champions (Series 13): * Not An Ant 2 * The CanadiAnt (1) * Zolgov Babushka * Goro * Sanitation Ant * The CanadiAnt (2) * (Pre-PG era) John CenAnt * Vincent K McMahAnt * Brock LesnAnt * Philly Cheese Snake (1) * ManitobAnt (1) * JapAnt (1) * Stone Cold Steve Anthill * The CanadiAnt (3) * The Pebble * Sexual Harassment Panda * Dr. Squirrel Ant * The CanadiAnt (4) * Pawn Star Ant (1) * Barry Weiss * Dave Hester * Hudson's Bay Ant * The Iron Sheik * The CanadiAnt (5) * ManitobAnt (1) * ItaliAnt * New Jack * "Little" Spike Dudley * Terry Masters * A Holy Campfire * Dean WinchsAnter * Captain James Tiberius Kirk * The Romuluns * Philly Cheese Snake (2) * Angie * Bruce Campbell * Monty Python's Flying Circus * Billionaire Ant List of Champions (Series 14): * JapAnt * Border Patrol Ant * Weird Al Yankovic * Thomas Lennon * Network Executive Ant * Thomas Lennon * Creepy Collector Ant * CanadiAnt (1) * Long Island Ice Tea Ant * ManitobAnt * Terry Masters (aka CanadiAnt) (2) * Jet Li List of Champions (Series 15): * Johnny B Fresh List of Champions (Series 16): * JapAnt (1) * Shaolin Monk * Rob Van Dam * SABU * Terry Masters (1) * AmericAnt (1) * Ric Flair * AmericAnt (2) * JapAnt (2) * Johnny B Fresh (1) * Terry Masters (2) * Johnny B Fresh (2) * JapAnt (3) * Strange Brew (1) & Philly Cheese Snake (1) * The Rat King * Mark Butt * Terry Masters (3) * Lead Cenobite * Mugger (1) * JapAnt (4) * Freddy KreugAnt * Spider Ant * Mugger (2) * Random Garbage Can * Bram * Terry Masters (4) * Fat Boop Shoop * Mugger (3) * Ninjas * Pizza Hut Employee, ScorpiAnt * Angry Video Game Nerd Ant * ManitobAnt (2) * Mugger (4) * Batman * Shobane * Worf of the Enterprise * Darth Vader * The Rodent That Owned the World * Johnny Cage * Movie Critic Ant * JapAnt (5) * Tokyo Gore Police Ant * Shao Kahn * NSFW Ant * Morbidly Obese Squirrel Ant's Intestines (1) * Atom Ant * Squirrel God of War, Squirrel Ant (2) * Zen the Bear * Thief Ant * JapAnt (6) * BraziliAnt * Terry Masters (5) * El Tigre de Jengibre (1) * Viking Squirrel Ant (3) * Terry Masters (6) * JapAnt (7) * Brittany Wilson (former Inferno Ant) * Holly Guacamole * El Luchador Hipster * Bad Mama Jama Ant (1) * El Tigre de Jengibre (2) * Bad Mama Jama Ant (2) * The Giant MongoliAnt * Speedy GozalAnt * Terry Masters (7) * Slowpoke Rodrig-Ant * ItaliAnt * MexicalliAnt List of Champions (Series 17): * Cthulhu Ant